Shaken, but not broken
by roxygoth
Summary: One thing was clear in his mind though, as soon as they dragged the story out of Don, Leo was going to kill whoever was responsible for his little brothers pain. This story also includes Splinter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Roxy Goth here. This is an Idea that has been bugging me for the last couple of days and I just had to write it.

Word of warning – this contains mention of attempted rape. If this material is unsettling for you/may be a trigger, please do not read this story.

I do not own TMNT in any way shape or form.

The scene was peaceful. Leo was watching 'space heroes'; Raph was lying on the sofa reading a book, for once in his life, it was about wrestling, but still, it was a book. Mikey was in Splinters arm chair, Klunk curled up in his lap, half his attention on the TV, half on the bundle of fur in his lap. The reason Master Splinter was not in his chair was because he was away for a weekend trip and had left Leonardo in charge. Donatello was down the junkyard and had been for a couple of hours. He should be back soon.

Ah, there it was, the sound of footsteps coming towards the lair, not Aprils, not Casey's, so that only left Donatello. Except there was something strange about these footsteps, they were quicker than normal. Normally Don would walk calmly along the sewer floor, mainly because his arms would be laden with whatever treasure he had managed to scavenge this time.

Not this time. This time Don's footsteps sounded like they were running. Well, that wasn't good. He sincerely hoped the foot hadn't found the genius. Although if they had why Don would be leading them to the lair, instead of calling for back-up, god knows…

BANG! The door slammed open and there stood Donatello. His eyes looked panicked, he was panting heavily and he was shaking badly. He took one look at Leonardo – ignoring his other two brothers whose heads had naturally turned the moment the door slammed open – and burst into hysterical tears.

Okay, now he was concerned. Don rarely cried, much less broke down completely.

"Don, are you alright?" that was Mikey, face filled with concern. He flinched when he realised his question - clearly Don was not alright – and rephrased it. "What's wrong?" the youngest was on his feet now, Klunk on the floor having given a meow of protest when Mikey had leapt up. Not that Mikey cared – his concern was for his immediate older brother, who suddenly shot into Raph's arms and carried on crying.

Stroking Don's shell soothingly, Raph murmured. "Alright Donnie, steady on, deep breaths…" he decided to put aside the tough guy act and comfort his obviously-distressed younger brother. After Don's sobbing didn't stop within the next ten seconds Raph slapped his across the face, earning yells of protests from both Fearless and Mikey. "What? Look, he's clearly hysterical, that's what you're supposed to do to people that are hysterical – I've seen it in movies."

Well, it had worked to a degree, Don wasn't crying as hysterically, but he was definitely still crying and shaking.

Mikey suddenly turned away into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Leo asked, arms folded.

"To get some chocolate and a drink of water."

"Why?"

"Because, you twit, he's been sobbing, which means he'll have lost a lot of body-fluids, and chocolate is supposed to be good for nerves." As Mikey disappeared, Leo turned back to Raph and Donnie who were on the sofa. Raph had carried Donnie there and now had him on his lap – which to be perfectly honest looked a little ridiculous, but Leo smartly decided that now was not the time to point that out.

One thing was clear in his mind though, as soon as they dragged the story out of Don, Leo was going to kill whoever was responsible his little brothers pain.


	2. Don's story

First of all – thank you to those who have favourite/followed/reviewed the previous chapter.

Seeing as this is the chapter where Donnie's story is told, I will repeat my warning, this story contains attempted rape, DO NOT read this chapter if it may be upsetting/a trigger for you.

Donnie's experience is based on a fan-art strep called 'the Donnie' it is not created by me and I don't own it. I ask you to check it out though, so you can see where I'm coming from.

I do not own TMNT in any way shape or form.

Five minutes later Mikey came back with the water and a bar of chocolate. "Here." He said kindly to Donnie, who had stopped crying completely now, but was still shaking a little bit. The purple-banded turtle stared at the chocolate like it might attack him, before tentively reaching out a hand and taking it. He nibbled it, and then started licking it like a child might do an ice-lolly.

Mikey smiled, giving Raph the water. He understood why Donnie didn't want to gulp it all down at once, chocolate was precious to them. The only reason they had some now was because April had been kind enough to give it to them on her birthday which was a week ago.

"What do you think happened?" Mikey asked, standing next to Leo.

"No idea. But whatever it is, it's obviously no light matter."

"Do you think the foot got him?" That question was asked in earshot of Raph, who had edged Donnie of his lap and left him quite contently eating the chocolate.

"I don't think so, he's not bleeding."

"How is he…?"

"He's calmed down a bit now – He ain't shaking."

"Should we ask him what happened?" Leo asked, feeling helpless, which was a feeling he hated. As the leader he was used to having answers.

"Yeh, but not now. Let him finish dat chocolate first."

"Looks like you were right about it being good for nerves." Leo remarked to Mikey, who smiled sheepishly.

"Well yeah, I mean, technically speaking the reason it's a comfort food is because of its calories."

"And which scientist proved that?" Raph said, patronisingly, while keeping a steady eye on Donnie.

"Well none…but it's a well-believed theory."

It seemed an age until Donnie finally finished, although in reality it had only been five minutes. Then his brothers sat around him, all unsure about how to phrase the question that was racing through their minds.

Eventually it was Mikey that broke the silence. "What happened?" he asked, gently, looking at Donnie.

His genius older brother, who suddenly seemed about 10 years younger, subconsciously snuggled into Raph's side at the question. "Do I have to?" he whined, pitifully.

"Yes." Raph said bluntly. "How are we gonna help ya if we don't know what's happened?"

Don, appreciating the logic of the question took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Alright…so I was down the junkyard…and had been for a couple of hours. And there was this guy there." Don clammed up at that, nails digging into Raph's arm making him wince.

"Go on." Leo said encouragingly; next to him Mikey frowned, he had an uncomfortable feeling he knew where this recollection was heading and he didn't like it. Leo, however, seemed clueless.

"Alright…so, he came up to me. Asked me if I was looking for something specific. I told him it was just a fan. He said he'd help me look. So he did. We looked for about 15 minutes, and then I found it and told him. He said…" Don's body suddenly gave an involuntary jerk and he clung to Raphael's arm so tightly he actually broke the skin; though Donnie didn't seem to notice and Raphael certainly wasn't going to tell him.

"He said. 'Really? So soon?' I said. 'Yes, I'm going now, so, thank you for your help and goodbye.' And I turned to go, but he caught my arm. 'Not yet you aren't' he said." Don paused again, and gulped. He was still clinging to Raph, now with his eyes closed and he was lying across the whole sofa. Leo was sitting in Master Splinter's chair, now realising where this was heading, the eldest was taking deep breaths to avoid punching a wall, because he knew if he did Don would automatically assume it was his fault Leo was angry and that wouldn't help matters at all.

Mikey was in front of Don's head, on the floor, hand resting on Donnie's arm, for once not smiling.

"And then he put one hand on my thigh and moved the other across to my beak." Don opened his eyes and then quickly shut them again, but the two-second glance had told Mikey everything he needed to know. Don was ashamed. The next couple of sentences came out in a torrent of words so fast that if they hadn't spent 15 years being trained to pick up the slightest sound there's a very good chance the three brothers wouldn't have heard a word.

"He tried to get me down on the ground, but I kicked out at him, catching him in the leg. He yelled and dropped me. I tried to get up, but he put his foot on my plastron to stop me. I think I grabbed him by the foot and yanked him to the ground. Then I ran for it."

"You think?" Leo asked, from the armchair.

"I can't really remember. I remember what happened before, and I remember running back here, but I can't remember what happened in between."

Leo nodded, that made sense, in the heat of the moment you don't think –you do.

After that there was silence. Klunk, sensing something was wrong, leapt onto Donnie's plastron. He jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was only the cat and, shifting into a sitting position, cradled said cat in his arms and stroked him.

"So, had that guy been down the junkyard before or not?" Leo asked, wanting to get the facts.

"A couple of times. He's been there this past week, but tonight's the first time he's interacted with me."

"And the last." Raph muttered, darkly, rubbing his arm to get the blood of. He'd already thought of ten ways to kill the guy.

"Where's Master Splinter?" Don asked suddenly, looking around wildly.

"Away on his trip remember?" Mikey said, doing his best to sound patient and caring while at the same time wishing the creep that hurt his brother was in front of him so he could have the pleasure of breaking his neck. "He left this morning. He'll be back on Sunday."

The genius's face crumpled "But I want him now." He sobbed and with that Don buried his face in Klunks fur, who thankfully didn't seem to mind being used as a hanky.

'You're not the only one.' Leo thought and a look at Raph and Mikey told him they felt the same.


	3. Nightmare

Hey, Roxy Goth here presenting the third chapter of 'Shaken but not broken' for your enjoyment. After an interesting point made by Jadebabe2000 I am informing you that when I was writing this I was not imagining them as humans, however if you want to consider this human AU, then go ahead.

Jadebabe2000's point, will be addressed in the next chapter, I wanted to write a little about the incident has affected don, look out for brotherly comfort and general fluff.

I thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourite and please, keep them coming.

I do not own TMNT in any way shape of form.

They'd stayed all huddled round the sofa for god knows how long until Leo suggested they go to bed, despite the fact it was only 10 o'clock. Raph looked ready to argue, until he saw how exhausted Donnie looked and quickly agreed.

They decided to take turns looking after Donnie during the night, just in case he woke up in a panic or had a nightmare or something. Mikey had first shift, 10 – 12. Raph had second, 12 – 2:30 and Leo had third, 2:30 – 5:30, which was technically when training started. The three brothers had decided to see how Donnie was during the night and if all was well, training would go ahead, if not it would be cancelled.

It was during Leo's shift that Raph woke up and he numbly looked around while waiting for his brain to kick into gear. When it did the first thing he heard was the sound of screaming…oh damn!

Cursing every word under the sun Raph ran to Donnie's room where Leo was desperately trying to shake the young genius awake. Mikey was there as well, looking anxious and a bit out of place. Don was quite clearly in the middle of a nightmare; he was tossing, turning and yelling in his sleep.

"No, no, please don't…STOP IT! HELP! HELP!"

On about the thousandth shake Don was startled awake. He was crying, shaking and confused. "Where… where…where am…i?"

"Easy, Donnie." Raph said soothingly, going over to the bed and taking Donnie in his arms. "You're at home. Alright? In bed. And I'm here, Leo's here and Mikey's here" To be honest he felt ridiculous, like it was a scene out of the wizard of OZ, but it worked and Donnie's breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Nightmare?" Mikey finally spoke from the corner. He'd felt useless at first, watching Donnie screaming with only Leo helping, but now Donnie was calm Mikey was determined to be of use.

Numbly Don nodded, this time wiggling out of Raph's arms and lying with his head on Leo's lap and his feet on Raph's knees. Mikey came over and perched on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on Donnie's shell. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, gently.

It seemed like forever until Donnie answered but eventually they heard. "It just… happened again, like a… re-enactment dream-style. Except this time I couldn't get away, he seemed to be… stronger than before. I…don't know how to explain it…but it….it was terrifying." Don shuddered suddenly and all three remaining bothers instantly tightened their grip. There was silence for a couple of beats before Donnie said, in a rush. "Please don't let him get me, will you? Please, I'll do anything just don't let him near me…"

"Whoa!" Leo said, in alarm. "Donnie, slow down. We won't let him get you, trust me. He won't come near you ever again." Leo had no idea how he was going to make that happen, but it would happen one way or another.

"You sure?" Don looked at him with those big brown eyes that Leo hadn't seen since Don was five and afraid of monsters under the bed.

The eldest remembered he'd often wake up to find his genius younger brother had crawled into his bed. When asked why Don had only replied. "The monsters, I can't stay there, they'll eat me. Leo, will you protect me from them?" Of course, they had only been five.

Now however they were fifteen and Leo repeated the response he'd told Don nearly every night for a year. "Of course I'll protect you, little brother."

Next to him Raph and Mikey nodded their agreement. "Yeah, we'll look after you, Donnie. Trust us, we're you're bro's right?" Raph said, doing his best to appear confident, although like Leo he was wondering where how they were going to protect him from that creep.

"You'll be fine, Donnie. We're next to you. Go to sleep, we'll be here when you wake up." Mikey said.

Leo settled down in his make-shift bed next to Donnie's, and Raph and Mikey dragged blankets and pillows from their rooms. All four of them were asleep within minutes.

Needless to say, training was cancelled.


	4. A fathers intuition

Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been trying to decide where to take this story. Hope you like it.

See chapter one for disclaimer.

Leo woke up to the sound of shuffling. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He looked around and saw his Donnie and Mikey still asleep, like him Raph was just awakening.

"What da shell…" Raph murmured.

Leo shrugged, stretching, taking care not to whack any of his brothers anywhere. Suddenly his brain clicked into gear. Someone was moving around their lair. All of them were here, Master Splinter was away. So who was it?

His immediate thought was that it was that creep again. Although the logical side of his brain was telling him there was no way the guy could have figured out where they lived, his protective side told him to get of his shell and go and check.

"Keep an eye on the little 'uns, yeah?"

Raph nodded and Leo crept towards the kitchen, which was where the sound was coming from, katarna's in hand.

Silently, he leapt at the figure he saw standing next to the table, immediately said figure threw him to the ground and a familiar voice said. "Very good, Leonardo, if I were an intruder I would have been scared out of my wits. However we need to work on shallowing your breathing. It's a give-away that any proper ninja would pick up on"

"Sensei…" Leo gasped, as the familiar face came into view, his father was laughing slightly as he extended a hand to help his eldest son up. "How did you…"

"Call it father's intuition. I had a feeling something was amiss, would you care to tell me what?"

The blue-banded turtle hesitated, but seeing the look on his father's face, explained what had happened, watching the old rats face go from smiling, to a look of thinly veiled rage. "I cannot believe it…I mean, I knew something was wrong, but I never thought it would be this. This is terrible, how is Donatello?"

"Upset, to say the least. He took a good while to calm down on the day, and had a bad nightmare last night. Raph and Mikey are with him now." Leo added, anticipating Splinters next question.

The rat in question sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. Leonardo took the seat opposite and for a while they sat in silence until once again Splinter spoke.

"What I want to know is how did that man get close enough to Donatello to…to attempt to attack him?"

"Apparently according to Donnie the guy's been hanging around the junkyard a while now. My guess is; he was observing Donnie to see if he was collected by anyone or something, when he saw he wasn't, he moved in."

"But, why Donatello? I mean, did the guy not realise he wasn't…human?"

Leo felt a little weird, answering his sensei's questions. Normally it was him asking the questions, but he did his best to answer anyway. "Donnie WAS wearing top-side clothes. And in the dark his face would be hidden."

"But I still do not understand how Donatello let him get close enough to him in the first place."

"Because Donnie's fuckin' naïve." That was Raphael, standing in the doorway, having been there for a good five minutes, finally spoke. Moving towards the table and seating himself next to Leo, the red-banded turtle continued. "And also he was down the junkyard, ya know? Geek heaven. He would have been too distracted to concentrate properly."

Splinter groaned a little at that. He knew that Raphael was right; his genius sons head was full of fantastic things, inventions that would someday change the world and medicines that would help people immensely. However the downside to that was there was little room for other things, like training, half the reason he insisted they practice every day was because he knew that both Donatello and Michelangelo would forget the moves if they only practiced, say, every week. Granted they had both got a little better than their childhood counterparts, but still, Splinter did not want to risk it.

"Well, one thing ya be glad ta know is dat I've thought of at least fifty ways to kill the creep." Raph said, cheerfully. "After I 'visit' him, he's gonna regret evah comin' near my brother…"

"No." Splinter said sharply, upon hearing that.

"What? Oh, c'mon sensei! Surly you're not suggesting we let the creep get away with it…"

"Of course not. But if anyone is going to 'visit' him it's going to be me." Sensei told his second oldest firmly, a dangerous glint in his eye. No one hurt one of his sons and got away with it. No one.


	5. Time skip two weeks

Hey, I'm back.

See chapter one for disclaimer.

'The creeps' name was in fact Jerry Logan. He was feeling pretty good with himself, aside from a broken rib where that kid had kicked him. And bruises across his chest, again from where the kid had kicked him. He hadn't been expecting that, he'd carefully observed him for at least a week; he was never picked up by anyone and was always totally on his own. Occasionally he might be rang by someone, but that had only happened about two times.

One thing that struck him was the fact he never saw the kids face, for one thing it was pitch black, so it was hard enough for him to see anyway, but on the one time he just happened to get a glimpse the kid had a scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face, and a hat, and a long trench coat that made him look like something out of a bad spy film.

As well as his looks he'd observed his manner as well, he seemed a little strange, wandering around the junk-yard after hours, picking up random junk and walking off with it, which was definitely weird because who could do anything constructive with random junk for god's sake?

And he was jumpy; the kid had spent most of the first night staring at him, suspiciously, so Jerry hadn't wanted to go near him. But by day four, or rather night, four the kid was a lot less suspiciously and to be honest he may as well had been part of the railing for all the notice he took.

So after all this observation, Jerry decided to pick his moment, after the kid had been there for five or ten minutes, he'd noticed that before that he was on his guard, but by the time he'd had a little scan round the junkyard and immersed himself in trash, all the world appeared to fall away for this strange child.

This was brilliant; for Jerry anyway. But then it turned out the kid actually knew some moves, and Jerry had the bruises to prove it. He had been on edge a while after that, logic told him that is the kid knew Judo or Karate or whatever the hell that was, then someone must have taught it to him. Someone more experienced and a lot more capable of dealing out pain.

So he'd sent the first week checking over his shoulder, and now it was the second and Jerry was sure the kid hadn't told. So he was more relaxed and now in the house on his own, parents buggered of god knows where, and his was in charge for the night.

So if he was all alone, why did he feel like something was watching him? Shuddering, he got up and put the blind down. He could have sworn he saw a bit of movement, but shrugged it off, probably a fox or something, right?

Meanwhile Splinter was outside, he'd had to leap back a little when the creep came to shut the blinds, but his cover was still intact. He was silently fuming; the creep didn't look in the slightest bit bothered that he'd practically ruined his son's life. For the past two weeks Donatello had been unnaturally jumpy whenever anyone got to close to him, was still having bad nightmares and for the first week had clung to Splinter like he was a toddler again. He was also getting as obsessed with training as Leonardo was, to the extent that Splinter was getting seriously concerned.

Alright so he must admit he had had moments when he wished Donatello was a little more attentive to training, but he hadn't wanted it to happen like this! Anyway after two weeks Donatello was still concerned that the creep was going to get him, and no one could convince him otherwise and believe him they had tried.

So failing reassurance they tried other things to take the genius's mind of it; Leo gave him candles to relax him at night, they didn't work. Mikey gave him his paint to draw with; Donatello had coulered the page completely black. Raphael had patrolled the lair at night for the first week, until Splinter made him stop because it was affecting his training. However seeing his second son's restlessness at not being able to do anything Splinter had an idea, he sent Raphael and Leonardo out to find the creep, for that they needed a description from Donatello, no problem the guys image appeared to be imbedded into his brain.

They had him found by the end of night, Splinter had instructed them to call once they found him and Raphael did. Splinter had then spent the next half-hour convincing the hot-head that killing the creep, however much he deserved it, was not the best option and to leave it to him.

Five days the two brothers trailed him, and this seemed to have two effects, Raphael appeared to calm down a little knowing something was being done and Leonardo enjoyed gathering information about him, from everything to the creep's name, to what he liked for tea. [Pizza and chips]

And what was Michelangelo doing during all this? He was given charge of Donatello; in a last ditch attempt to sooth the genius a little. To the rat's relief, it had worked, Donatello was now overcoming a bit of his nervousness, knowing Michelangelo was with him at all times.

Speaking of his youngest, he'd originally been concerned that the fact Splinter hadn't let him go with the two eldest confirmed the thought that Splinter thought he was in his youngest terms. 'A shoddy ninja'. Splinter had been quick to assure him that was not the reason, the reason was because Donatello needed a security blanket if you liked, and Michelangelo was the best turtle for that. That placated his youngest.

In truth the reason Splinter had not sent Michelangelo with the two eldest was because he knew that if the youngest even got a glimpse of the creep, the guy would be dead within minutes. His youngest was not angered very often, but hurting someone he cared about was a brilliant way to get on his bad side, and believe me, no one wanted to see that.

So here Splinter was, outside the creep's house, ready to give him the scare of his life.


	6. Splinters threat

Hey! I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I've had a case of writers block when it comes to this one. But it's cured now, so on with the story!

See previous chapters for disclaimer.

Jerry had just sat down when he heard a tapping sound at the back door. He frowned slightly, what on earth? He slid the door open and said. "Hello? A-anyone there?" He stepped a little into the garden. "Anyone?" No answer. Deciding it must have been the wind he backed into his house, locked the door and turned around.

And screamed. There was a RAT in his kitchen. And not a normal one, this one was massive, wearing a robe and had long stick in his hand. The thing smiled, as if scaring people on a regular basis was his job.

"Ah, hello Jerry." It said, as if Jerry had invited it in.

"W-what are you?"

"A rat. I would have thought the tail and fur would make it obvious."

"How-how do you know my name? W-w-what are you d-doing here?"

"I have a bone to pick with you." The rat took a step closer. "You hurt my son."

"Your…son…"

"Think back. "

"Erm…"

"One word, junkyard."

Jerry frowned before a sick feeling came in his stomach. "That was your son!?" His voice sounded like he'd inhaled helium.

"Mmm-hmm. Now, Jerry, what do you think this is?" It held the stick out.

"A…a…stick…"

"Would a stick be capable of doing this?" And with that the rat suddenly swung the stick to the side and fatally injured the microwave. It stopped and fixing Jerry with a steely glare continued. "This is a Bo-staff. It's a martial arts weapon and perfectly capable of going through your throat." It may as well have been talking about the weather.

"M-my throat."

"Mmm-hmm. Shall we put it to the test?" And the rat suddenly lunged forward as Jerry shrieked and fell to the ground.

"DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Why shouldn't i?" The calmness was gone now and the next words were spoken with venom. "You've ruined my son's life. Why do you deserve to live while he goes through suffering for something YOU did?!"

"He doesn't, he doesn't, I know, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll never do it again! I'll make it up, I'll do community service, and I'll look after disabled kids! I'll clean out dog cages. I'll litter-pick; I'll work in an old-folks home! I'll do ANYTHING just don't kill me!" Jerry was sobbing now.

The rat paused at that. "Anything?" Fearing to speak Jerry silently nodded. "Okay. Leave my family alone. I never want you to show your face down that junkyard again. I don't want you within 100 miles of my son – any of them – and I want you to promise you'll never do anything like this again. Because if you do I will hunt you down. And next time, I will kill you."

"I'll never do it again…" the man whimpered. "Never again…" No answer. After a couple of minute of minutes Jerry risked a look. The rat was gone and the front window open.


	7. What could cause a nervous breakdown?

**Hey, I'm back! Updating exactly a month after when I last updated, weird right? Happy Valentine's Day! **

**So this chapter takes place during the previous chapter, if that makes sense. So while Splinter was giving Jerry a death threat, this is what was happening at the lair. **

**After this there will probably be one or two more chapters depending.**

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

Leo was stressed; there was no way around it. Both Splinter and Raph was out, splinter had gone shopping and Raph had gone wherever the hell Raph goes. Donnie was in his room, working on inventions much to Leo's relief. The stress was being caused by Mikey who had eaten an entire bag of candy and was now even more excitable than usual.

"Hey Leo, wanna dance with me?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon it's easy like this!" And with that Mikey started doing weird dance moves and jumping on the sofa.

"God help me." Leo said, putting his head in his hands.

That was 10 minutes ago, now Leo was ready to kill him. "MIKEY SIT DOWN!" as his brother sang loudly and out of tune. "Oh, for the love of…DONNIE GET IN HERE!"

A couple of seconds later Leo heard Donnie's sarcastic voice from the door. "Well seeing as you asked so nicely."

"Sorry. But Mikey's driving me crazy!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's on a sugar high."

"Great." Donnie rolled his eyes as he started to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you going? You can't leave me with that!" Leo said, waving an arm in his youngest brothers direction who was now tap-dancing on the table.

"I'm going to get some sedatives before he injures himself. I'll be no more than five minutes."

"I don't think I can last that long." Leo muttered watching his orange-banded brother. Sure enough five minutes later Donnie was back with a needle.

"Now all I need to do is for you to hold him down…"

"Me!? Why me!?"

Donnie shot his brother a look of pure despair. "Do you see anyone else here?" So with that the two of them spent the next 10 minutes of their lives trying to catch Mikey.

"I've got him!" Leo yelled catching his struggling brother and pinning him down.

"Great let me just inject him…whoa!" Donnie yelled as Mikey's leg shot out and sent him flying backwards.

"Donnie, Donnie!? Are you okay!? Don – Ow!" Leo winced as Mikey again kicked out; catching him in the leg got up and proceeded to run out of the room.

Leo dragged himself up mentally deciding who to check on first. Times like this he hated being the oldest. He decided on Donnie mainly due to the fact he didn't have the energy to go on another Mikey-chase. "Donnie, you alright?" No reply. "Donnie? Donatello?" Still no reply. Leo was getting worried, after the almost-rape Donnie hadn't spoken for two days. Splinter had brought home books on how to deal with it and the first thing they'd mentioned was post-traumatic-stress-disorder. But then again, that usually happened after a couple of months. It had been two weeks. So what was wrong? "Donatello!?"

"Can't … breath." Donnie choked out; he was on the floor, wrapped up on himself, shaking and sweating.

"Okay stay there, I'll be right back." Leo flew into Splinters room and immediately found the book he was looking for. 'Panic attacks' after quickly sifting through it Leo came to one conclusion Donnie was having one. He ran back to the dojo almost colliding with Mikey who was still on his damn sugar-high.

The books said that panic attacks usually lasted a good couple of minutes and the person usually brought themselves out of it. Leo hoped this was true. However upon seeing that Donnie hadn't brought himself out of it, Leo phoned Raph doing his best to calm down and not have a panic attack himself.

"Hey Leo, what's up?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? What's up is that Mikey's on a bloody sugar-high, Donnie's having a panic attack and as soon as I can spare the time I'm going to have a nervous breakdown!"

"Whoa, okay Leo, calm down…"

"No! I'm having my nervous breakdown! I worked for it, I deserve it and no one's going to stop me!"

"Oookeey, Leo, I'm on my way home, okay? I'll be there in five, that cool?"

"…That's cool."

A few minutes later Raph was standing next to hm. "So what are we doing?"

"First of all, help me with Mikey I'm going to kill him if he whoops in my ear one more time. You catch him, I'll put the needle in."

"And Donnie?"

"Still having his panic attack, but appears to be coming out of it a little. I hope by the time we've dealt with Mikey he'll be out of it completely."

"Whose idea was it ta give him an entire bag of candy anyway?" Raph muttered darkly, glaring at the youngest.

"His. Now with Donnie, he should be alright. He had the panic attack after Mikey hit him…"

"Mikey hit him!?"

"Oh for god's sake…we were trying to sedate him. Anyway Mikey hit him and then he had the panic attack."

"Right…but people don't have panic attacks for no reason. So we need to sort out why he had one."

"We can do that later. Now – Mikey." So a further 10 minutes later Raph had the youngest pinned to the floor and Leo had injected him and he was now asleep. A quick check on Donnie showed he was out of the panic attack now, but appeared to have exhausted himself and was curled up on himself asleep.

This, of course, was the precise moment Splinter could be heard from the door. "I'm back!"

"We're dead." Raph muttered as Leo went white.


	8. Splinter's return

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry, sorry for not updating for the past month, but I had another dead end with this story. There will be one chapter after this, which will be the epilogue. **

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Splinter surveyed the scene that greeted him with a tiny bit of shock and more worry. Leonardo and Raphael were standing in the middle of the room looking at him like he was the Shredder, Leonardo looked like he was about to faint and Raphael looked defiant, but with a tiny hint of worry in his eyes.

Donatello was on the floor curled up on himself and asleep and Michelangelo was nowhere to be seen.

"My sons." He said slowly. "What happened? I was only gone for about half an hour!" No reply. "WELL!?"

"Ya see sensei." Raphael began, seeing Leonardo wasn't going to talk anytime soon. "Mikey ate an entire bag of candy and went on a sugar high, so Leo here had to catch him. He couldn't so he called me and me and Leo stuck a needle in him an' now he's asleep in his room."

There was a couple of minute's silence while Splinter digested this. Then. "Alright, what about Donatello?"

"He had a panic attack."

"A panic attack!? What!? How!? Why!? When!?"

"I…dunno. Ask Leo."

"Leonardo my son." At the sharpness in his father's voice Leo's head jerked up straight away. "Why did Donatello have a panic attack? I want a straight answer."

"Mikey kicked him while me and Don were trying to restrain him. Donnie went into a panic attack about five seconds after. He came out of it about 30 seconds ago and is now asleep because he appears to have exhausted himself." Leo said slowly, to anyone who did not know him Leonardo's calm listing of the events would seem like him not caring, but Splinter knew he was just trying to sort the facts out for himself and digest what happened.

"Okay. Let me check on Michelangelo, Leonardo, you make a cup of tea for all of us. Raphael stay with Donatello in case anything happens."

As Leonardo ran towards the kitchen, glad of an excuse to have something to do, Raphael sat down next to his second-youngest brother and started slowly stroking his shell.

Michelangelo was asleep on top of his bed; evidently his eldest two sons had managed to get him onto the bed, but not into it. Not that he blamed them of course, they had had other priorities. Splinter left the room and then returned a couple of minutes later with a blanket form his room, he gently covered Michelangelo with it and stroked his forehead a bit when his youngest son shifted.

Smiling gently Splinter shut the door and went back to the living room, Leonardo handed him a cup of tea and they all went about their actives while waiting for either of the sleeping brothers to wake. Leonardo meditated, Splinter watched soaps and Raphael stayed next to Donatello while flicking through the pages of a motorcycle magazine.

About half an hour after that Donatello woke up, stretched and nearly hit Raphael in the eye. "S'rry." He said, sleepily.

Raphael looked like he was going to yell, and then making an obvious effort to control his temper said. "Tha's s'allright Donnie. Ya feel better?"

"A little…what happened?"

"You had a panic attack, my son." Splinter explained, turning of the TV. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Mikey was being an idiot, he was on a flamin' sugar high. Leo asked me to help him and Mikey kicked me."

"Okay…but you do not have panic attacks for no reason. When Michelangelo kicked you, what were you thinking?"

Donnie paused and then shuddered and subconsciously leaned into Raph, who awquardly put an arm around him.

"I…I remembered…him, he pushed me to the ground before…." Don trailed of and began rocking himself back and forth.

Splinter gently went over and knelt in front of him. "Donatello, my son, he is not here. He cannot get in, and he will not be hurting you ever again."

"But…but…how do you know that!? You, you can't he could be outside right this minute listening to everything we're saying…!"

As Leo stepped out from the dojo, another look of anxiety on his face, Splinter spoke to his genius son calmly but firmly. "No, he will not, and I know that because I have just paid him a visit and made sure he will never come near you again." He raised his head and looked at both Leonardo and Raphael. "Any of you."

"Did you kill him?" Raphael asked, a little more eagerly than Splinter would have liked.

"No my son I did not kill him, I just warned him of."

"You warned him of? He won't be coming here?" Donatello said, speaking in such a manner that he could have been talking to himself.

"No. Now, Leonardo made you a cup of tea, drink." As his eldest brother handed Donatello the cup, Splinter stepped back, watching him. They were going to be alright, it might take a while, but they were going to be alright.


	9. Finale

**Hey! I'm back! So, final chapter. Aww…but feel free to heck out my profile if you want!**

**I also write for Ultimate Spider Man, Penguins of Madagascar, Scooby Doo, Johnny Test, Tracy beaker, M I High, Shaun the Sheep, House of Mouse and Winnie the Pooh. [As you might be able to tell I like to write for a variety of shows, I like a challenge.]**

**Also, for the penguins of Madagascar fans, I am part of a Round Robin; the story is called 'What a little robin told me'. It's written under Skipper McSlade's name though.**

**Anyway self-promotion over, on with the story.**

**See first chapter for disclaimer.**

"Leonardo, a little to the left. Raphael a little to the right, Michelangelo stop wobbling" Splinter ordered.

He was giving his four charges the task of holding a piece of wood in their hands for a length of time, about an hour would be long enough. The only one who was a natural was Donatello, which was not surprising seeing as his weapon was the bo-staff. "Donatello, well done."

Leonardo sighed a little at that and extended his arms more skyward. A further five minutes and training was over. "Very good, my sons, put your weapons down and go get breakfast, you've earned it."

"Cowabunger! Yes! Thanks Sensei! Food, here I come!" Michelangelo cheered, throwing his staff to the floor and running in the direction of the kitchen.

"Mikey, you eejit! You're supposed to put the bloody thing away." Raphael snapped, Michelangelo immediately turned back around and returned the staff to its rightful place.

"Alright done, food here I come!"

"Wait for me!" As his two more…energetic sons ran off, Leonardo sighed having put his bo-staff back.

"I'll go make sure they don't burn the kitchen down…"

"Wait for me, I'll come with you." Donatello chirped, having put his staff back.

"Donatello, my son, wait. I want a word with you. Leonardo you're dismissed."

As his blue-banded son left the dojo Splinter paused and looked at his genius son. He looked a lot better than he had three months ago. The bruises had gone completely and he no longer clung to everyone. He could handle training now, although he still sometimes panicked if he found himself lying on his shell. The nightmares had faded a bit but not completely.

"How did you sleep last night, my son?" Splinter asked.

"Good. I had another nightmare, but it wasn't as bad as before."

Splinter smiled sadly. "I wish there was another way to help you..." The remedies tried so far had been meditation, Splinters special medication, and pills got by April to help with the Post-traumatic-stress-disorder. Not that Splinter had told her what it was for, he just said simply that his sons were suffering the effect of so much fighting; she seemed to have swallowed it.

"Sensei, it's okay, I'm getting better. I even went down the junkyard last week didn't I?" That was true, after two and a half solid months of avoiding the place Donatello had finally decided to go down there last week. Okay, so he went with his brothers, but still, he went.

"I still wish there was another way to help…"

"Sensei, I'm sure I'll get better with time, just remember, I'm shaken, but not broken."

Splinter smiled at that. It had been the mantra that Michelangelo had come up with to help Donatello. "You're shaken, but not broken, remember? Not broken, just shaken." Looks like the message was finally getting through.

"Okay my son, you are dismissed."

Donatello smiled, gave his father a hug and disappeared to the kitchen to join his brothers.


End file.
